Changes
by Maryanne Blackwolf
Summary: Some big changes are coming to Anubis House! R&R, I worked hard! Fabina/Peddie/Jara/Micamber/Pilfie/Joy & OC! Warnings: Teen Pregnancy, Sexual Reference (no lemons) self harm/suicide, rape, child abuse, and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So recently, one of my favorite stories has come to an end. "Valentine's Day" and "Big Problem For The Boys." I've been inspired by both, and this is what came of it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One~The Plan**

"Guys, I've had an exaggeration!" Amber exclaimed. "You mean an inspiration?" Fabian asked. "Whatever. Anyway, I was thinking we could all catch cabs into town this weekend and hook up. Sound good?" "No! I don't want to hook up with Alfie!" Joy exclaimed. "Firstly, you know you want me. Secondly, Piper's going to be in town for a music competition. So I'm game." Alfie said. "Joy, do you think you can get a temporary date by Friday?" Amber pleaded. Joy sighed. "Fine. I'm in." "Great. I'm going to go pick a lip gloss." Amber left.

Joy smiled, staking out her prey in the sea of students. Gary Reinsmith. The biggest player in the school. He was speaking to a few seventh graders, and by the looks of it scaring them shitless. Piece of cake. She sidled up to Gary's side. "Can I cut in?" Joy asked, twirling a strand of dark hair around her face. "Get lost." Gary growled. Joy laughed at the looks on the little kids' faces. "So what did you need, Joy?" Gary asked, his eyebrows instantly going up as he appraised her legs. Joy pretended not to notice. "The Anubis house kids are hooking up this weekend, and...I don't have a date. Are you in?"

Joy bit her lip in what she poped was a seductive way. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Where are we going?" "The Barlington (made it up) Plaza." "Hotel rooms apply to more than the average "hooking up"." Gary smirked. "Exactly." Joy whispered in the nearly deserted hallway. They really needed to get to class. "I can't wait." Gary said. Joy handed him his cell phone. "How did you-" Gary began to ask, but Joy stopped him. "My number's in there. Text me any questions later." Joy literally had to run to French, but she didn't care. She absolutely postitively could not wait until Friday.

The girls and guys were in their cabs, taking seperate trips into town. Patricia and Piper had claimed the front seat in the girl's car, while Nina, Amber, Mara, and Joy were in the back. "A twenty says that you don't listen to our conversation." Patricia said, slipping their driver an extra 20 pound note. At this, he plugged his headphones into his iPod and put them on. "Okay, so who is losing their v-card tonight?" Patricia asked. Piper and Nina put their hands in the air. "Seriously, sis?" Patricia asked. Piper shrugged.

"What are we all doing birth control wise? I don't want kids, I mean, they cause _stretch marks_!" Amber exclaimed. "Condoms _and_ the pill. You can never be to safe." Nina said. "I'm on the pill." Amber said. "I thought you had an ear infection?" Nina said, confused. "Did, Nina. It's gone now." "What I mean is, you know that antibiotics make birth control less effective?" Nina's eyebrows were raised. "That doesn't matter. Mick and I use two condoms. His-" "We get it!" The other girls stopped her. "Eh, Eddie and I are just winging it." Patricia shrugged. "Patricia!" Mara yelled.

"He's pulling out. I don't need to use anything else. What's your great big plan birth control plan, Mara?" "I'm not ovulating, so it's impossible for me to get pregnant." The other girls only rolled their eyes at Mara. "I'm starting on the pill again tonight." Joy stated. "There's no reason for me to take it when I'm not dating anyone." Joy frowned. "Just condoms. I can't get caught with pills at the academy." Piper said. Around this time, the cab got to the hotel. "Catch you later!" Amber said bubbly, followed out of the car by all the rest of the girls.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I needed a cliff hanger!**

**Chapter Two~A Change of Plan**

"Patricia." Piper sobbed over the phone. It was February eleventh, exactly one month after the Anubis kids had decided to hook up. Piper was flying in for another music competition that was tommorow, but she was desperate to hear her sister's voice. "Yeah?" Patricia asked. "I think I'm pregnant." Piper choked. "Where are you?" Patricia asked, in shock. "In the airport. My flight leaves in five hours." Piper's flight was supposed to leave over an hour ago, but it had been delayed. "We need to talk about this when you land. I'll tell Trudy to let me pick you up. It's Saturday, she won't care." Patricia would never admit to it, but she was freaking out.

"How many months along do you think you are?" "Maybe one. I'm not sure. I just know it's been two days since I'm supposed to start and I haven't yet." Piper worried. Patricia could have laughed. "That's not a big deal. I'm late all the time." "Patricia, I've never been late a day in my life." Piper said. "I guess you have a point. I'll drive in to town, pick up a test, and meet you at Olive Press. Deal?" Patricia asked. "Deal." Piper agreed.

"Do you have the test?" Piper hissed. Patricia knodded, pointing to her bag. Piper carried it into the bathroom like it was an explosive. Ten minutes later, she came out, with her mascara smeared and her face the colour of a tomato. "It'll be okay." Patricia said, patting her arm. Piper shook her head. "No Trix, it won't be. I could get kicked out of the academy." "So just don't tell anyone until you graduate." Patricia shrugged. Piper wanted to slap her sister. "Trixie, we're juniors and it's February. Pregnancy only lasts nine months, if you're lucky." Piper said, exasperated.

"So drop out of the academy. You act like it's such a hard decision." Patricia said. "Patricia, you don't seem to notice how hard I've worked all my life. I was supposed to go to a fancy music college, then play with the Trans Siberian Orchestra or The London Symphony. I can't just throw all of that away." Piper said. "Well, Piper, you kind of have to because-" Patricia began. "No I don't. I'm getting an abortion." Piper cut in. Patricia's face froze in horror.

"Piper, please tell me you're joking. That's murder. Abortion goes against our religion, and-" "I don't care. I've worked for too long to just throw it all away for one night of fun." Patricia bit her lip. "Oh. My God. Please don't tell me-"Piper said.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Ooh...What happens next? What is Patricia going to say? Will anyone tell poor Alfie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is a very decision-making chapter! Get excited!**

**Chapter Three~Oh No She Didn't!**

"that there is a snowball's chance in hell that you are pregnant." Piper begged. Patricia bit her lip. "At least Alfie and I use condoms!" Piper shrieked. "Shut up." Patricia hissed, gesturing around the restaurant, to the other people staring. "Sorry." Piper grinned sheepishly. "How can you smile at a time like this?" Patricia whispered. "Well how late are you?" Piper asked. "A week." Patricia said quickly, sucking down a massive gulp of soda.

"That's why you tried to sound so nochalant about being late." Piper concluded. Patricia knodded. "Well, I'm getting an abortion. If you're smart, and if you care about your future and Eddie's, you'll get one too. I'll see you at the competition tommorow." Piper left.

* * *

"Alfie." Patricia took Alfie's arm and pulled him out of the throng of students, into the girl's bathroom. "What Patricia? And, more importantly, why are we in the girl's bathrooms?" Alfie whispered. "Piper's pregnant." Patricia told him. "What?" Alfie asked, a frantic look in his eyes. "Piper. Is. Pregnant. You. Are. The. Father." "Why are you telling me? Why isn't Piper?" He babbled. "She didn't want to tell you." Patricia frowned.

"Why not?" Alfie asked. Patricia wanted to roll her eyes. "She's getting an abortion." Patricia said emptily.

* * *

"So why didn't you tell me?" Alfie asked her. "Tell you what?" Piper asked, tiny bits of salad falling out of her mouth. "Piper, I know you're pregnant." She stopped chewing. "I'm going to kill Patricia." Piper growled. "Hey, she was worried. I'm worried. How many weeks do you think you are?" "I don't know. A month, maybe?" Alfie sighed. "How many tests did you take?" "Three." "We need to go see a doctor about this." Alfie took her hand. "That means now."

Piper Williamson angrily opened the door to Anubis House. "Patricia!" She screamed. It was only six in the evening, and the entire house was sitting at the dinner table, with the exceptions of Trudy and Victor. Trudy ran in from the kitchen and Victor had just come out of his office. "Everyone." Piper shook with anger. "Earlier, Patricia told some devastating information to someone who was never supposed to find out. Now, I'm going to give you some devastatingly true and incriminating information about my _dear sister Patricia._" Piper sneered. "Patricia's pregnant." Was all Piper said, before she turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. Patricia ran upstairs before anyone could turn to look at her.

* * *

"Patricia! Patricia, let me in!" Mara yelled. "Go away." Patricia shouted through the bathroom door. Mara sighed. Seconds later, the door swung open. "Shh." Mara said. Patricia brushed her dark hair out of her face and pushed her face against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. Mara wrapped her arms around Patricia and the goth turned to bury her face in her best friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay." Mara cooed, like she was trying to soothe a baby. "No Mara, it's not." Patricia blubbered. "Have you even taken a test yet?" Mara asked her.

Patricia shook her head. "I can't believe Piper would do that." Patricia muttered. "Here." Mara said, filling Patricia's arms with boxes. "What the hell are these?" Patricia asked, as Mara re-closed one of the bathroom cabinets behind her. "Just something I keep around in case I have an emergency." That caused Patricia to look up in shock. "How many "emergencies" have you had so far?" She demanded. "Counting the one I'm having right now, four." Mara said, rolling her eyes. "You mean-" "Big deal, Trix, I'm five days late." Mara shrugged.

"You need to take a test too." Patricia said. "Ok." Mara said shakily.

Ten minutes later, Patricia and Mara were staring at each other. Each one was waiting for the other to look, neither one wanted to go first. "We'll flip at the same time." Mara said. Patricia knodded in a agreement. "One." Mara said. "Two." Patricia whispered. "Three."

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooh...major cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of cheesy! I'm sorry about that!**

**Chapter Four~What's Up With Anubis House?**

Two tiny plus signs slapped Mara and Patricia across the face. They both looked up, first at each other, then in the mirror, then back again. "How are we going to tell Trudy?" Patricia worried.

"Shit." Joy muttered. Seriously, what was up with Anubis House and teen mothers? She instantly knew that she wasn't telling Gary. She'd just drop out and save herself the embarassment.

Nina, Amber, Fabian, and Mick were the only people left at the table. Eddie had gone to his room for a while, then up to see Patricia. Alfie and Piper were talking things through (meaning that he was trying to talk her out of abortion) in the living room, Mara had come down and told Jerome she needed to have a "private conversation" with him about an hour ago, and Joy was no where to be found. Trudy had locked herself in the laundry room, crying about how she had failed to raise her "children" right, and Victor had gone down to the cellar to mutter about "the chosen one and the osirian" and to pray to Isis.

"So, tell us now, is there any chance of you two being pregnant?" Fabian asked. Nina bit her lip. "No." Fabian said quietly. "How late?" "Two weeks." Nina said, tears threatening to fall down her face. "I think Mara has a few extra tests. I'll be right back." Nina said. The focus shifted to Amber. "Absolutely not." She frowned, sticking her nose into the air. Mick sighed with relief. "I mean, I'm only four days late. I'm sure-" Mick stopped her. "Test." "But-" Amber said. "Test. We sleep with each other more than anyone else in the house." Amber frowned, looking to Fabian for back up. "Sorry Amber, but I get sexiled at least twice a week." Fabian shook his head.

"I believe that you have a pregnant girlfriend to attend to." Amber said, frowning. She left to find Nina and Mara.

"So, we're all pregnant." Nina said, staring in disbelief. "One month along." Patricia said. "Listen." Trudy said, trying to talk through her sobs. "This doesn't have to be the end. The most important thing is to get you all to see doctors." "I have a collegue that works in this type of, er-medical field. I will give her a call." Victor said, leaving.

"I'm not getting an abortion." Piper said, breaking the silence. "Good." Patricia said. "Yeah, I was _so_ worried." Mara added. "So what do we do now?" Nina asked.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next time on Changes...their worst fears are confirmed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Firstly, Olive Press is a real place...it's one of my favorite restaurants, and it's located in Liverpool. Also, sorry for the delayed chapter, I wrote an extra-long one to make up for it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five~In Which The Parents Learn of Their Children's Fates**

"Jaffray, Mara." Mara, Trudy, and Jerome stood at the sound of her name. Mara turned to Jerome and they both sobbed when their worst fears were confirmed. They got to hear the heartbeat, and an envelope of ultrasound pictures. The minute they got out to the waiting room, Martin, Nina was called back. Eventually, every girl's pregnancy had been confirmed and the entire group was in shambles.

The girls were having girl time in Nina and Amber's room. Piper didn't have to leave until the next week, giving them that much time to figure out what the plan was. "So, how are we going to tell our parents?" Patricia asked. "As you know, next week is parent week." "Firstly, we have to make note of who is coming." Amber took control of the conversation. "Gran will be here." Nina said. "Our parents are coming." Piper and Patricia said at the exact same time. "Daddy's going to try to make it in, and mum is coming." Amber nodded. "My parents will be here." Mara said. "So will mine." Joy stammered.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Jerome asked, walking into their room. He was followed by Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and Eddie. "We're just talking." Mara shrugged. "So tell me, slimeball...are your parents coming?" Patricia asked. "Dad is. Mum might." "You, Fabian?" Nina asked. "They'll be here." He said. "Well, my dad lives here, and my mom is flying in." Eddie smirked. "My parents will be here." Alfie sighed. "As will mine." Mick said. "So we tell them then."

**~One Week Later~**

Patricia and Eddie decided to tell Mr. Sweet before any other parents arrived. They were going to knock on the door when they heard someone else inside. Both of them dropped down, craning to hear what they were saying. "Mother." Mr. Sweet said. The two looked under the door. "He told me my grandmother was dead." Eddie hissed. To their surprise, they saw Nina's gran and Mr. Sweet in an embrace. Eddie decided to knock on the door. "I'll get that." Eric said. "Oh, hello Eddie. Patricia." Mr. Sweet beckoned them in.

"Hello, grandmother." Gran looked stunned. "So this is Eddie." She said. "Yeah. I know it's short notice, but Patricia and I have some really big news that we should share with both of you." Eddie said quickly. "Nina is your twin." Patricia said, staring into space. "I guess so." Eddie said, taking her hand. "What did you need to tell me, son?" Eric asked him. "Sit down, both of you." He gestured. Patricia took a seat, and Eddie leaned on the back of her chair. "I'm pregnant." Patricia said. Mr. Sweet gasped and started muttering about disappointment in Latin, Gran only rushed to hug Patricia and Eddie both.

Patricia hadn't even noticed that she was sobbing. "Do you know how many?" Gran asked. "It's too early to tell." Patricia sobbed quietly. Eddie punched a wall. "Violent as his father." Gran muttered. "Who else have you told?" They asked. "Just our housemates." They said shakily. "Dammit." Mr. Sweet muttered again. The phone rang, and answered it. "Your mother is at the airport. I'm going to pick her up."

"I'd better go on back to the house to see Nina. Do any of your house mates know yet?" Patricia nodded. Gran dropped her voice. "Does Victor?" "Yeah." Gran smiled, and Patricia herself had to choke back laughter when she remembered that Gran thought Victor was _cute._ Laughter? How could she laugh at a time like this? Her life was slowly crumbling around her. "Well, let's get back to the house." She said quickly, feeling strangely chatty all of a sudden. "Okay." Eddie said, startled, as she took his hand and all but dragged him back to the house.

"Nina?" Gran called, softly closing the door behind her. Patricia and Eddie made as discreet an exit as possible, considering the circumstances. "In here." Nina called from what sounded like the living room. "That was odd," Gran thought, "Nina always practically leaps into my arms every time she sees me." She entered the living room to find Nina and Fabian sitting on the couch, holding each other's hands so tightly that their knuckles were white. She took a seat across from them and noticed that Nina had a blanket draped across her body; Nina had always been warm blooded so she thought that seemed odd as well.

"Nina, are you alright?" Gran asked, concerned. "I'm sorry Fabian, I can't do this yet!" She cried, running up to her room so no one would see her tears...wait, it WAS safe to run when you were pregnant, right? She would have to ask the doctor. The look on Gran's face...she had obviously already recieved some bad news today. Someone knocked on her door. "Just do away." She yelled into her pillow. "Nina, it's me. Will you let me in?" "Are you alone?" She asked. "Yes." He said. She stood up and unlatched the door.

"Why did you run away?" Fabian asked her gently. "I can't do it, Fabian." She could feel herself shaking again, Fabian was incredibly steady beside her. "I wanted telling Gran I was pregnant to be a happy time, when we were married, five years or so down the road. Not "Hey Gran, my boyfriend got me pregnant out of wedlock in a sleazy hotel room." Nina choked. "Firstly, it wasn't a sleazy hotel, it was a five star hotel, secondly, you can still be happy. It's okay, really. Your Gran will understand." Fabian was still trying to get over the shock of her saying "we" in reference to marriage. God, should he marry her now? He needed to go buy a ring later.

"Now, you have to get ready for dinner. I told my parents you and your Gran were meeting us for supper at Olive Press in an hour." "What?" Nina shrieked. "I figured it would be easier to get them together and tell them all at once." "Olive Press is a VERY public place! Will your parents make a scene?" "Probably not, unless dad's temper goes out of control. Now get ready. I'll see you soon. He pecked her on the cheek and left, closing the door behind him. Drying her tears, Nina stepped to the closet to find a dress for the dinner.

"Hello." A dark haired woman smiled. "You must be Nina." She stuck out her hand, and Nina shook it. "You must be Fabian's mom." She replied robotically. Nina had been on autopilot since she had gotten into the car with Fabian and Gran. Gran had seemed mildly concerned, but Nina had only brushed it off. Now they were sitting at dinner, and it had finally crashed on Nina that she had NO idea what she was about to do. Fabian and his parents sat across the white tablecloth from Nina and Gran, Fabian's expression mirroring her own.

"So, how long have you been dating?" His father asked, running a hand through his thinning grey hair. "Um, a year and a half, off and on." Nina said. "You aren't having sex, right?" Gran asked. Fabian choked on his scone, sending a piece of it scuttling across the table towards Nina. "No." Nina said sharply, her voice rising a few octaves. "What are you doing?" Fabian mouthed. "Good. I just found out Patricia and Eddie are having a baby. I don't know what I would do if Nina and Fabian were-" "Ninaispregnantandit'smychild." Fabian's speech blurred together. Gran buried her head in her hands, while Fabian's parents stood with their mouths flapping open like a beached fish. "I-I-I don't-" Nina stood up and ran from the table, Fabian following her.

She pulled him into the small crevice between the two bathrooms. "What the hell was that?" She asked, salty tears finally brimming over and sliding down her cheeks. "I knew you wouldn't, and I...I panicked." Fabian said. Nina felt her legs coming out from under her as everything went black...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~In Which We Learn of Nina's Fate

"Please Nina." Fabian was crying. "Please. You can't leave me now...neither can you, very young, unidentified fetus. You guys can't leave." "I have to get to him." Nina thought. "I'm coming Fabian." Nina tried to say, but her lips wouldn't move...this was really weird. She couldn't see anything. It was all black...she felt like she was floating. Fabian...

Her eyelids fluttered. "Nina?" Fabian dared to hope. Then her eyes opened wide, glassy and staring. "Nina?" He asked again. "Nina Marie? Is that your middle name? If it is, it's pretty. If it's not, well, wake up and tell me now, because you know it's killing me not knowing. She blinked again and tried to sit up. "My baby!" She yelled. "Is it alive."

"Nina, thank God you're-" "Fabian." She desperately grabbed his hand. "Where is the baby? Where did they take it?" "Nina, you're only a month pregnant...what would they have done with it?" She seemed confused for a moment, but then she pulled him closer and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh Fabian, I was so scared. I had a nightmare and-" "Is she awake?" Someone asked. Fabian ungrasped her hand and Nina turned to see a vaguely familiar woman with long, dark hair.

"Nina? Do you remember me?" The woman asked. Nina started to shake her head, but then she did remember. "You're Fabian's mother." She said. She turned back to Fabian. "How long was I out?" "Six very long hours." "Is the baby still...you know..." "We don't know yet. They were monitoring it, but it's heartbeat is pretty much undetectable at this stage either way..." Fabian said.

"Nina we were so worried!" Amber yelled, and suddenly she was surrounded in one giant embrace by her housemates. When they finally backed off, she asked again. "I'm only asking this one more time...is. my. baby. okay? "Yes." A tall man said, standing in the back of the room. "You fainted from stress. It happens often. We checked on the baby, and, from what we can tell, it's okay." Nina nodded. "So will you let me go then?" Nina asked. "I'll have the nurse bring the release forms." He left brusquely.

Nurse Delia entered a minute later, said hello to Jerome and Alfie, and handed some forms to Nina. Then Fabian and Gran helped her change out of her hospital gown...it would have been awkward, if it was the first time he had seen her naked. Granted, it was only the second...and the last time the lighting hadn't been as good...then he almost fainted himself. He had been worried about the _baby._ Oh well, he was its dad. Wait...he was a dad, and this...thing, was going to come out in nine months and call him "daddy". Okay, so it probably wouldn't speak when it was born but...Holy Crap he was a teen dad.

"My parents were worried sick about you." Fabian said the next morning at breakfast. "They're already referring to the baby as their grandchild." Nina giggled. She couldn't help it. Last night she had been scared to death, but now she was just...happy. She had Fabian, there was a baby...and she honestly thought she wanted to start getting ready for it. "Has anyone else wondered what our living arrangements will be after we have the babies?" Nina asked. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Joy said, leaving.

"What's with her this morning?" Piper asked. "She's been hiding from Gary...so far he sent her thirty texts. Apparently someone told him she was pregnant and he won't leave her alone." Patricia smirked at her twin...yeah, she told him. "Eat." Trudy said. "For two." They all groaned and nodded. Fabian took Nina's bag when she stood up. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I don't want you to exert yourself." He said. She just smiled, and they left for school. Alfie, trying to show he was also a great boyfriend, took Piper's bag.

Jerome took Mara's, the with her protesting the whole while about how nothing was _scientifically proven_ and blah blah blah. Eddie stood, thought for a second, and took Patricia's. Mick took his sports bag, Amber's schoolbag, and Amber's weekender with him. "Babe, I'm flattered, but why do you have my duffel?" Mick looked at her and plainly said "In case you puke, piss yourself, or punch someone. Either way you'll need at least two outfits so you can pick which one you look better in." Amber only nodded. "Plus, it mean's I'll be benching at least two hundred on the walk to classes! Extra work out!" Amber only stood and strode out the door in front of him. Even pregnant, the girl could manage six inch heels like they were her own bare feet.

"Joy!" Gary yelled for probably the fifth time, fighting the crowded hallways to try and catch her. This time he won, and Joy turned to face him with her teeth bared. "What do you want Gary." She growled the commandment. "I want to know why you didn't tell me you were pregnant!" "I didn't tell you because the baby isn't yours Gary!" Now everyone had turned to stare at them. "You are POSITIVE?" He asked. "AS A PREGNANCY TEST!" Joy screamed, storming away from the only possible father of her child.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To celebrate our 7th chapter, you guys get what is literally the longest chapter I've ever written...enjoy!**

Chapter 7~Complications

"Hello Alred." Alfie's mother said, coldly kissing his cheek. Alfie wiped her saliva away instantly. "Alfred." His father nodded sternly. Alfie obediently returned the nod. "I trust that your school work is going well." Mr. Lewis stated. "Of course, father." Alfie answered. "And how is being House Prefect?" His mother asked. "Fabulous." He said after a moment of thought, what was...oh yeah. That. "Um, mum, I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone." Alfie could only hope his mother would take the news better than his father would...oh no. And suddenly Alfie felt more like throwing up and less like talking. Wait a minute...do guys get morning sickness if their girlfriends were pregnant? Nah.

"What do you want Alfie?" She asked. He realized he'd been staring into space. "So, um, yeah, um, this January, I...did some things." "What kinds of things?" "Bad things." "Bad as in...you lit another toilet on fire?" Fuck it, she was going to figure it out eventually. "I slept with a girl and got her pregnant." He fully expected his mother to bitch slap him across the face, because, quite frankly, she was typically a bitch. Instead, she cupped his cheek, being careful to keep her long fake nails off of it. "Alfie." She was very disappointed. "I can't believe you would do this because of me." "What do you mean because of you?" Alfie asked. "Well, obviously your acting out is a sign of rebellion against us for sending you to boarding school. I'm so sorry."

Wait...she was pulling her psychology bullshit...again. That would be when Alfie bitch slapped his own mother. "ALFRED!" "You never really cared about me!" He yelled. "Ever since Aleah was born nine years ago all I've been is the imperfect child that you see on Holidays. I can't help that I have ADHD! It's probably your fault anyway for being a drug addicted pregnant whore!" Woah. Alfie really hadn't meant to go that far; his mother's addiction was a very touchy subject. "Alfie, just because you made a mistake-" "God doesn't make mistakes. Piper Williamson is pregnant for a reason." He was beyond infuriated now, his voice had dropped lower than the chilly February temperature. He stormed out of his room, his mom following close behind, and almost smacked into Piper on his quest for solitude. Kissing her hard on the mouth, long enough to make sure his mom noticed, he opened the back door and ran into the woods.

"Dad!" Jerome yelled, his father wrapping his arms around me tight. "It's been, what, almost two months?" "Much too long to be apart." He agreed. Mara reappeared. "Hello, Mara, you two still going well?" "The strongest we've ever been." She replied matter-of-factly. "Don't forget about me!" Poppy said from behind Jon. "Poopsy!" Jerome exclaimed affectionately, picking his sister up and whirling her around. "And how is your new American school working out?" "Great, gerbil. Mara!" She rushed to give Mara a hug, ruffling her feathers for a moment. "I missed you too, Poppy." She said. "Uck! Trudy, did you let Alfie cook again?" Patricia called, stomping down the stairs.

"No deary, not after what happened to Amber with the cupcakes! It sounds like you're already having-" "Oh, look at the time, we really must be going if we're going to make our five o'clock reservation." Jerome spoke quickly, shoving his father and sister out the door in the process. The door had just barely closed in time.

"So, Gerbil, why did we suddenly have to leave? It was only four o'clock and Olive Press is twenty minutes away from your school, tops." Poppy said. The four were now seated at Olive Press, waiting on their drinks to arrive so they could order food. "Really, Jerome, and you wanted to tell us something?" His father asked, eyeing Jerome's protective stance around Mara. Jerome and Mara exchanged uneasy glances. Jerome cleared his throat. "So, well you see...um, you see..." "What Jerome is trying to say is, um..." "You're getting married!" Jon said excitedly. "No..." Jerome said. "What we're trying to say is..." "Jerome and Mara both looked at each other again, both urging the other one to tell his family.

Then Poppy smiled. "Are you pregnant, Mara?" She asked. The waitress would choose that moment to show up with their drinks. "Okay, I have a water for Mara, a beer for Jerome..." "Killians? Dark?" Jerome asked. "Your usual." She nodded. "A light draft for the man who I assume is Jerome's father, and Red Wine for Poppy. Anything else?" "No, other than the fact that my sixteen year old son is here often enough to have a "regular" alcoholic beverage." "Actually. Mara usually goes for some Sangria. I was kind of surprised when she just ordered a water." The waitress left.

"So Mara, you never answered my question before." Poppy smirked. "I think the waitress already did." Mara snapped. "That's a fiver." Poppy whispered to her father. He discreetly slipped the five pound note into her hand. "Did you tell your mum yet?" Jon asked quietly. "No. I don't think I will, either, seeing as she couldn't be bothered to show up for parent week." "She will come around someday." Jon said quietly.

Ugh. This was terrible. Eddie kept his hand firmly planted around Patricia's hair, as, once again, she leaned over and threw up the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Patricia?" Trudy asked from the other side of the door. She choked. "Yes Trudy?" "I called Dr. Mitchell again." "What did he say?" "He wanted to know if you could come into the hospital for an ultrasound. Right now." "I'll try." She retched, dry-heaving. Eddie sighed, picking her up and carrying her out the door and down the stairs to the car, the whole time wanting to puke himself for the smell of Trixie's puke-breath.

"Well, Patricia, my suspicions have been confirmed. You're pregnant..." "Thank you for stating the obvious." Patricia groaned. "You didn't let me finish. You're having twins." "WHAT?" Eddie yelled at the same time Patricia shrieked. One baby was enough, but TWO? "Miss Williamson, you are a twin, aren't you?" "Yes, and we just found out that the baby's father is too but-" "Then I would say you probably should have expected this. The signs were all there. Premature morning sickness, being larger than you should be-then there's the fact that babies are only rarely born with two heads, four arms, and six legs." The doctor left.

"And?" The rest of the house asked. "Twins." Patricia said. "Wow." Mara looked blown away. "Trudy, did you put Rasberries in the sorbet because-" "Not you too!: Mick groaned. "What?" Amber asked.

"Twins? Two babies?! TWICE THE STRETCH MARKS?!" Amber cried. "Nooooooooooooooo!" "I'm afraid it's YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Dr. Mitchell said.

"Trixie! Piper! Mummy's home!" Patricia and Piper both ran, bounding down the staircase like a pair of wild deer. "Mum!" They shouted at the exact same time, burying themselves in her Chanel #50 scented scarf! "We need to talk to you." Piper said, regretfully letting go of her mother. Since she had gotten out of the hospital yesterday, Patricia had become even more self conscious about her stomach. "Shit." She muttered. "I'll be right back." She bolted for the kitchen, Eddie heard her from his room and followed. "Gross, we keep our food in there." Jerome mumbled. "You'll be dealing with this soon enough." Eddie said, grabbing her hair again. This time, Eddie stood behind Patricia, helping her make sure there was no puke left on her face or clothes, and they went back in to face her mother. "Are you alright, Belatrix?" Her mother asked. "Belatrix?" Eddie asked. "Mum's nickname for her." Piper nodded. "You see, that's what I needed to talk to you about. Mum, this is my boyfriend, Eddie." Piper took this as her cue to leave.

"Hello Eddie." Patricia's mother said warmly. "Hello Mrs. Williamson." "Uhh uh. It's Miss Harsock." "She had me at nineteen, dad left a year later and didn't show up again until I was ten." "Ah." Eddie noted. At that moment, Patricia realized that her mom might be the one adult here to actually understand what she was going through. "Mum, I-" She couldn't hold it this time, it was the Chanel #50, she vomited all over the carpet. "Oh Patricia, not on the rug!"Trudy called from the kitchen. "Sorry." She called back. Deep breath. "MomI'mPregnant." Her mother sat down, very slowly, on the staircase. Piper and Alfie seemed to appear from nowhere on the staircase. "I am too." Piper said. "Please don't tell me your baby is black." She muttered.

"What?" Piper exclaimed. Her mom brought her face back up. "I'm joking. I'd lecture you on abstinence, but it's obviously too late for that. I know that the best thing to do now is make sure you're making it to the doctor and that you and the baby are both healthy." "Babies." Patricia murmured. "What?" Her mother asked. "Babies. Two. As in, Eddie and I are both twins, and so we didn't stand a chance." "Fabulous." Her mother said. "That's it. I'm renting one of those apartments across the street from Olive Press. Both of you need me now more than ever. Do the boy's parents know?" Patricia was shocked to feel salty tears on her face again. God, she was turning into a real crybaby lately. Stupid hormones.

"Yeah." They nodded. "Good. Now girls, your dad will be here in an hour. Fair warning. I'm going to go...buy a few things." "Dad's coming?" Piper asked, horrified.

"Hello Piper." Max Williamson slammed the door shut behind him, totally drunk off his ass. "Daddy, you're drunk again." Piper Williamson's mind instantly started racing. Ever since her father had joined, or she guessed rejoined her life, it had been an absolute nightmare for her. Apparently, he hadn't done things to Patricia. When she asked why, he said it was because she was smaller. Whatever that meant. "Please don't!" She begged, but it was too late. He already had her clothes off now. "Please stop!" She begged. "Please!"

Her life had continued on that way for three years, until she was thirteen and left for the academy. Oh, and had an abortion along the way. Yeah, she hadn't been joking about it earlier either...but then Patricia had to tell people. She didn't know how her father would deal now, but she honestly feared for Alfie's life...

"Patricia!" Max Williamson said, excitedly hugging his favorite daughter. "I've missed you!" "Daddy!" She squealed. "Piper!" He yelled, pretending to be dad of the year, letting his hands accidently bump her butt before putting them around her back. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Eddie." Patricia said, introducing him. "Hello Eddie." He shook his hand warmly. "Who is this, Piper?" He turned to face Alfie. Piper didn't seem to be the only one in the room to notice his colder tone of voice. "I'm Alfie. Piper's boyfriend." Alfie said. "Well, isn't that nice." Max was gritting his teeth. Alfie stuck out his hand...to put it lightly, he was lucky he still HAD a hand when Mr. Williamson was done shaking it. "You must be the Williamson twins' father. Please, come have a seat?" Trudy said it like a question. "Would you like some tea?" "Why, yes. Thank you darling. It has been a long trip." "Well, I'd best be going to get that then." Trudy squeaked.

The four of them sat around the coffee table in the living room for a...chat. "So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" This question was directed towards Eddie. "To marry her, sir." "That's good." He sat back, his lips pursed around the cup of English breakfast. "He's keeping his hands off of you, right?" He asked Patricia. "That is something we sort of needed to talk to you about." Eddie said professionally. "Are you okay?" Alfie hissed. "I'm fine. I'll be great once he leaves." Piper whispered back. Max was oblivious to all of this.

"What do you mean?" Patricia's father asked. "Um, I'm pregnant. With twins. They're Eddie's." "Well that's not good. Eddie, may I speak with you for a moment?" He pulled Eddie into the kitchen. "You listen here and you listen good you little rat bastard. I've been in your place before. You and me, we're exactly the same. If you EVER think of leaving me daughter, I will be there. When you're in the shower, I will be there. When you're watching tv, I will be there. EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS, I will be there, and I will hunt you down and kill you. Is that clear?" "As a crystal." Eddie gulped. "Good." Max said, and they returned to the living room.

"Piper, I hope you don't have the same news." Patricia bolted again. "I have...similar news." Max put his head in one hand for a second before he stood up and punched Alfie repeatedly, until he passed out. There were bruises on his face, and blood gushing from his nose. Piper ran to help him, but her _father_ put his hand on her arm. "If you ever tell anyone...about anything...I'll do worse to you in under an hour." The eyes. Oh God, she would never forget those terrible eyes. He left. "Tell your dear sister I said goodbye now." He said on his way out the door.

Really, the children of Anubis House had been in the hospital far too much the past couple of days. Alfie was treated for a broken nose and sent home. Patricia and Piper both avoided everyone else and each other the rest of the day. Really, nobody spoke to anybody. Then Joy's mum arrived, sans her father.

"Hey Joy!" Her mum said, smiling. "Mum!" Joy exclaimed excitedly. "Can we talk in your room for a minute?" Joy nodded. It was better to tell her this way. "I need to tell you something." They both said simultaneously. "You first." Joy said. "Okay...your father left. I don't think he's coming back this time." Joy bit her lip. "What was your news?" Her mother asked. "I'm pregnant..." Ms. Mercer gasped. "and I don't know who the father is." Her mother's gaze instantly went from shock and concern to hatred in the purest form.

"It's your fault he left." She slapped Joy. "You are the reason...you are the reason he's been hiding behind my back. Those strange "society" meetings, the hidden cell phones, all of it. It's all your fault. All you are is a spoiled brat and an ugly bitch and...Joy, you're a whore! My _daughter?_ I wouldn't claim you as my cat." Ms. Mercer stood and left, but turned and came right back in. "Oh, and you'd better work hard to keep that scholarship. I won't be paying for boarding school anymore. You can drop out and go to the state schools like the common _heathen _you are." "It's not like I killed somebody." Joy thought, staring intently at the framed picture of her and Patricia on her nightstand.

"I'm sorry Amber baby...you know I tried really hard to make it...the schedule for my shows was just so hectic..." Amber only nodded, too upset to remember that her mum couldn't see her through the phone. Or maybe she honestly didn't know. "I'm just sick mom...I'm sooooo sick. And it hurts...really bad." "What hurts, baby?" "Well, it's like period pain, but my period still hasn't come yet. I mean I know pregnancy makes you late, but doesn't your period still come? And my belly is really tight, and my boobs hurt like crazy." Silence. "Amber." 'Yeah mum?" Static. "Did you just say you were pregnant?" "Yeah, with twins, didn't I tell you?" "Not until a second ago." "Oh." Amber giggled. "Sorry." "I'll be at Heathrow in the morning...await my cab tomorrow." "Yes mummy." Amber automatically replied. Her mum didn't hear her. She'd already hung up.

"Hey little bro!" Mick said, high-fiving his fourteen year old brother, who was still attending school at the sports academy in Australia. "Mum!" He gave her a hug, shook his father's hand, and waved to Mr. Millington. Amber came out of the bathroom with a chunk of...vomit...stuck in her glossy blonde hair, instantly running to her father. "DADDY!" "Hi princess." He smiled. "Have you finally quit crash dieting?" Amber sighed. No, she hadn't, and she was worried that the eating disorder she was hiding (shocker!) was harming the baby, but she couldn't stop. "Yeah." She smiled brightly. "That's my girl." He grinned, all of them piling into Mick's mom's minivan.

"Where is Vicki?" Mick asked. "She had a tournament this week." "Oh." Mick frowned. At the restaurant, the talk went from a bit by bit parental anylization of Mick and Amber's relationship to Sports and then to politics. When talk turned to the weather, Mick and Amber decided it was finally time to tell them. "Mum." Mick said. "Dad." Amber said. "Wait, us first...we're moving back to Liverpool! Vicki and Kassy will be staying at the academy, but Mikey, your father, and I, will be moving back." They smiled. "Guys." Mick said, taking one of each of his parent's hands. "Daddy." Amber said, clasping one of her father's hands in both of her's. Something in their voices, a level of maturity, seemed to touch their parents then. "Mick. Amber." They swallowed. "What do you need to tell us?"

"I'm pregnant." Amber said. "They are my children." Mick continued. "And we're having twins." They finished. The entire table sat speechless for a moment. Amber's dad was the first to speak. "Have you seen a doctor to confirm this?" "Twice." Amber nodded. "When are you due?" Mick's father asked, staring at Amber's slight bump. "October 14, but twins usually come early." Amber remarked. "Why." Mick's mother looked up for the first time, her bottom lip trembling. "How could you two do this? Do you realize how badly you have ruined your futures?" Then came the tears. "Why did it have to be my son and his girlfriend? Why them? Why not anybody else?" "If it makes you feel any better, every other girl in Anubis house is pregnant." It didn't.

"Well, now we'll definately be moving back." His father said. "Does your mum know yet?" Mr. Millington asked. "Yeah, I rang her just before we left." "What is she doing?" Mr. Millington asked. "She's moving back."

"Eddie!" Eddie's mother exclaimed. "Mom!" Eddie laughed, hugging his mother. "You said you had news for me?" Just like that, all of Eddie's joy left him. He felt a lump rise in his throat. He hadn't seen his mom for almost a year, was he really going to have to tell her this?" "Patricia?" He yelled. "Coming!" She called hoarsely. Patricia wasn't wearing a loose-fitting shirt today...and she was showing, Eddie realized with a start. She was wearing a sparkly teal cami, which he knew for a fact was Amber's. "Eddie." His mom said flatly. "Is it yours?" Was all she asked. Very slowly, he nodded. "Eddie." She put her head in her hands, forehead puckering. "When are they due?" "October fourteenth, but twins often come early." Her eyes darted up to look at Patricia again. "Twins?" "Apparently, I'm a twin, which I found out yesterday." "Did you know Nina was here?" Patricia asked suddenly."She's here?" "Of course, you know all about the Chosen One and the Osirian." Eddie growled. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I never wanted you to have that life!" She cried. "Well do you realize what Nina has had to go through, thinking her parents are dead? She bulit the cup of Ankh, wore the Tears of Gold..." "She cried the tears of Gold?" The woman withered. "And lived to tell the tale. Alone. Without my help or yours, because you didn't tell me!" Eddie was shaking now. "Oh, and Patricia is a twin too! So I guess that means we had NO chance!" "Eddie..." "Why don't you just leave both of us the hell alone? Huh? Why don't you just walk away, and leave without a reason? There's too much at stake here! I know I was wrong in knocking Trixie up, and I'm sorry for that! Just please, walk away! And if you think you're meeting our children, you're wrong." The woman didn't move a muscle. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice anymore! Abaku Sebeku Nubuku! I banish you, in the name of Anubis! I banish you, in the name of Osiris, I banish you!" His mother flew through the window without breaking the glass. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Eddie muttered, staring at floor. "In a way, it was kind of...sexy. Maybe later we could...Never Mind!" She called over her shoulder, making a mad dash for the bathroom. Eddie grinned before following her to hold her hair again.

Mara's parents sat across the table from her and Jerome. "Yes, Mara?" Her mother said. "Mom, Jerome and I made a mistake..." "No!" Her father exclaimed. "No." He said again, shaking into tears. "And I'm pregnant." Mara bit her lip. "When are you due?" Her mother asked, while her father simply took to sobbing quietly. "October 14." Mara finally realized that she was shaking, while Jerome seemed calm, collected, and stable."We already have living and schooling arrangements worked out, and she'll be able to return as early as six weeks after giving birth." He said smoothly. "Really?" Her mother asked. Jerome took her hand. "I promise you. You know Mara. She has drive and ambition. We'll get over this hurdle."

:"Thank you." Mara traced the words into Jerome's thigh. "U R Welcome." Jerome traced, on her back. "Alright." Her father quit crying. "Shall we discuss baby names." Mara actually cracked a smile.

To Be Continued...

Next Time On Changes:

The girls start having morning sickness...

and Eddie gets Cold Feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~Gary.

Now that the stresses of parent week were sort of over, Anubis house could settle down...right? Wrong. The other girls had started having morning sickness, so cooking around that was a disaster for poor Trudy. Amber and Patricia seemed to still have the worst of it though. Mara kept making suggestions, such as "only eat bland food" or "saltines could help curve the naseua" but no one was listening because something else had started too...the cravings. Amber was first, she was constantly eating strawberry pop tarts. Then came Nina and her obession with Little Debbie brownies. Patricia and jalepenos was next, then Mara and citris fruit. Joy had a fondness for blueberry yogurt, and, strangely, Piper had a constant craving for...ice.

The girls were having girl time again, messing with a new app Patricia had on her phone. "It's called 'Weird Sex Facts'." She said. "Ooh, let's read some." Amber said. Nina blushed. "Every dose of sperm is five calories." Patricia read. "Even if I weren't pregnant, no more sex-ever! I can't take the calories!" Amber exclaimed. "It also burns several hundred calories an hour." "Mick!" Amber yelled. "I've got to go, ladies." Amber left. "She's pregnant!" Joy shuddered. "According to my mom, pregnant women tend to be more horny...especially with twins. I don't get why I'm not." "Um, because you aren't GROSS?" Joy said. "Maybe. Anyway, women who sleep with women orgasm more than women who sleep with men."

"Interesting." Mara muttered. "While kissing, you burn an average of 26 calories a minute. 70% of sex toys are manufactured in China. Oh..." She started laughing," An average adult male thinks about sex every 7 seconds." The girls all howled with laughter. "Can I come in?" Fabian asked. Nina buried her face in her pillow, while the other four laughed harder. "Why?" Mara asked. "I got sexiled." "Just go chill in our room." Piper said. "When we're done the rest of us will go back to our room and give you and Nina some alone time." Mara said. "Huh?" Fabian asked. Nina was as red as her blazer. "I never get sexiled anymore. I don't mind, really." Mara said. Fabian didn't answer. Sure enough, he'd probably gone down to Jerome and Alfie's room. "Sorry Nins, it had to be done." Mara said. "I've never seen this side of you, Mara. I kind of like it." Patricia laughed. "Oh, here it is: Some women experience better-than-ever orgasms when they are pregnant."

"That's interesting to know." Piper laughed. "Sex causes the body to release endorphins which naturally reduce the pain of a headache." Patricia said. "God, my head is suddenly killing me." Joy said. Then she got a text. "Shitfucks." She muttered. "What?" Patricia asked. She only thrust her phone into Patricia's hand. It read:

Sender:

******Gary 3**

Message:

_Yeah, I know your due date is October 14, and that makes me almost positive that the kid is mine. Head over to my house when you're ready to talk about it.~Gary_

"You should go. Just admit it to him already." Mara said. "I don't want his future screwed up like mine is." "My mum's future got screwed up, but not dad's, because he left when we were little." Patricia said. "You need to tell him." "Fine, I will." Joy left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gary asked. They had left his house and gone for a walk beside one of the school's lakes. "I didn't want your future to be messed up like mine." Joy mumbled. "Hey. It's my fault too. I'm honestly more concerned about our child." The way he said _our child _made Joy's heart beat faster...why? She didn't even like Gary! He was a player! He had more STD's than fingers! Disgusting! And yet...oh, it was probably just stupid pregnancy hormones. "You've been to a doctor right?" "Yeah." "When is your next appointment?" "In two weeks. They said I should be able to hear the heartbeat then." "Do you mind if I come?" Gary asked. "I understand if you don't want me to, I mean, we barely know each other, but..." "I don't mind if you come. It's your baby too." Joy said. "I'd also like to get to know you better. I mean, I don't know, do you maybe want to grab an ice cream or something tomorrow after school?" "As long as you promise you aren't playing me." Joy said. "Joy." He put one hand on her abdomen, she was shocked at the sudden touch. "You are having my baby. Why would I ever want to screw our relationship up?" He asked. "Just say it." "I promise I'm not playing you."

"Okay." "Okay?" "Okay, Gary I'll go with you." She pretended not to notice him fist pump. "Now, if you don't mind, my housemaster will be dropping his pin any minute now..." "Oh yeah, you have Victor. Chelsea had him. Good luck." "Thanks." Joy smiled, turning to go back to the house. "Oh, and Joy?" "Yeah?" "You look really pretty tonight. See you tomorrow." "Yeah, tomorrow." She blushed, and all but RAN for the house. Once the door closed behind her, she snuck up to her bedroom to find Mara in her bed. "Mar?" "Aht." "Scoot over." Joy said. Mara obliged. "Night guys." Joy said. She was the only one still up.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~Ice Cream

"Favourite movie." "Twilight. You?" "X-Men. Your turn." Joy and Gary had been continuing on like this for nearly an hour now, letting their ice creams melt and ignoring the texts from their classmates asking where they were. "Favourite book..." Joy asked. "Mine are a series: Harry Potter. What are yours?" "Twilight." Joy grinned sheepishly. "What is your favourite tv show?" "Hm. I really like Doctor Who and Charmed; and Once Upon a Time. I also watch probably every crime show ever made." He smirked. "Your turn." "I like Glee..." "Typical girl." Gary muttered. "and Gossip Girl. Oh, and Pretty Little Liars too. But I guess my favorite show is The Vampire Diaries." "You seem to like Vampires. Who is your favorite?" "To be honest, it's Stepan from The Vampire Diaries." "As long as it isn't Robert Pattinson." Gary said. "Not since year ten." Joy promised.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" "Yeah." Joy nodded. Then she glanced at her watch. "Shit. Trudy's serving dinner at seven and it's six-thirty. Final question." "Why did you pick me over all the other single guys in the school to hook up with?" Gary asked. Joy bit her lip and felt her cheeks flushed. "I picked you because you remind me of Stepan from Vampire Diaries." Her eyes shot to the left. "You're lying." Gary said suddenly. "N-no I-I'm not." Joy stuttered. "Yes you are. Psychology 204. People look to the right to recall something, and to the left if they are lying." "Fine. I chose you, Gary, because I knew you'd say yes. Now can I ask you a question?" "Shoot." Gary said. "Why did you agree to come?" "You're an ornery one Joy." He smirked. "I said yes because I knew you would ask someone else if I said no."

"Hey Joy, you're going to dinner with my mom and dad later." Gary said. Not asking, commanding. "Why?" Joy asked. "I think we should tell them." Joy shot him an icy glare. "Why?" She asked. "Well, do your parents know?" "Who, the man who ran out or the bitch that called me a whore and blamed me for my father's abandonmet?" Joy snapped. That shut him up. "We all need someone." He said suddenly. At this, Joy changed the subject. "What should I wear." "Olive Press appropriate." "Of course." Joy muttered. "See you in an hour." She ran up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Patricia asked. "Dinner." Joy said simply, as she pulled her favorite dress out of the closet.

"So Joy, tell us about yourself." She was sitting across the table from Gary's mother and father, picking at a plate of ravioli di porvado and staring at the lemon in my tea. "Well, I've lived in Anubis House since I was eleven. I met Gary in the seventh grade, of course we've been in all the same classes but we never really started talking until this year." There really hadn't been much talking involved. "Oh, How long have you been dating then?" His father asked. Joy sent a death glare toward Gary, who was suddenly fascinated with a spare flake of parsley that had fallen from ravioli di portobello. "Two months." Joy decided to go with. "Almost three." She continued. They didn't need to know that they had only _slept_ with each other two months ago, almost never talking since then.

"Was she what you needed to tell us about?" His mom asked. Gary only nodded, taking a big gulp of his beer. Joy envied him. "Tell them Gary." Joy said. "What?" Gary asked. "You wanted to tell them. I'm certainly not stopping you." "Well...umm...he gulped..." He threw up. "What's wrong?" His mother gasped. "Gary!" Joy said sharply, pulling him up to be level. She didn't need to get sick too. "Sorry." He muttered. "Oh you will be." She mumbled back. "Gary! What is wrong?" His father demanded. "Jo-Joy i-is pr-pre-pre pregnant." His eyes grew glassy, the alcohol finally beginning to reach him. He took another swig, and then another, because he needed to dull the pain. Fuck the law.

"I love you." The blonde girl said. Her name was willow. She was a year nine and desperate for a boyfriend. "I missed you too." Gary grinned, hugging her. She looked nothing like Chelsea, but a lot like Gary. She knew nothing about Joy, which only made him happier to see her. "You promise me you don't have a girlfriend, Gary? Still nothing to tie you down?" "You'd be the first to know if I did." He promised. Joy had been right, his parents had totally shunned him. "What are you smiling about?" She grinned. "I'm just REALLY happy to see you." "It really has been too long." Gary agreed. The door swung open behind them. "How could you do this to me Gary?! And why?" Joy screamed.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten~They Know

**A/N: Sorry it's short, you'll get why if you read it.**

No. This hadn't happened to Joy again, no, not again. She finally starts getting over Fabes, having feelings for a new guy, and he cheats on her. Just like Fabian did with Nina. Well, it wasn't fair to call it cheating, because they hadn't been dating. The only reason Gary wanted to be with Joy was because she was pregnant. That was exactly why he didn't need to know it was his to begin with. She flopped back on her bed, scrolling through her iPod until she found "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides. The accoustic fit her mood perfectly right now. Then, she got to thinking. She was seven weeks, if barely, so the baby didn't have a brain yet. Joy could just, well, turn out the light. The thought of suicide no longer scared her.

She went down to the kitchen, quickly finding the a steak knife and walking it to her room. Turning Knives and Pens on endless loop, she sat on the edge of her bed, feeling the bite of the blade she had sworn she would never feel again after she found out she was pregnant. She pushed it deeper this time, the blood more than welling up, trailing the blade until it perfectly mimicked the pattern of her veins. Mara and Trixie were nowhere to be found. Perfect. Joy wouldn't leave a suicide note, she would make Gary explain what had happened to everyone else. Not just Gary, either. Her father would feel guilty for leaving. Her mother would face calling Joy a whore as the last thing she had ever said to her daughter.

Joy's head hit the pillow, she put on her favorite playlist, smiling a sick smile as her favorite song, 21 Guns by Green Day, came over the speaker. Towards the end, her vision started to blur, she felt her eyes close, and she thought...finally. It ends tonight. Oh, someone was knocking on the door. It was Fabian, and they were in the seventh year. "Are you dressed yet?" "One minute!" Joy yelled. "It has to be now, or we'll be late!" Fabian yelled. "Oh my." Joy scoffed. "We're never late." She laughed sarcastically. "Just hurry!" Fabian begged. Joy laughed, taking time to adjust her uniform before opening the door for Fabian. He had already left her for school. Oh, why did this have to be the last thing she remembered?

Eddie sighed, Patricia was screaming. She probably saw a spider again. This being pregnant thing had really made her a total whiny prude. When he got closer he could here her screaming for Joy. Why Joy, he wondered, and not him? The door to her bedroom was wide open, so he simply walked in...and nearly screamed himself. Joy was lying on her bed, and the blood-oh, the blood was matted in her hair, covered her wrists and neck, oh it was terrible. Then he quickly ran to find out where the source of it was. Her wrists, only her wrists, a lacelike labyrinth of deep cuts winding their way toward her elbows. Eddie nearly gasped. This was...he couldn't say it. He simply took Patricia, leading her from the room, where she started yelling for Trudy, tears in her eyes the whole time.

Ten minutes later, they were following an ambulance that carried Joy to the hospital. Mick was driving and Jerome had made sure to text Gary and tell him to come. For hours, none of them were allowed in to see Joy. They simply sat, holding each other, and holding on to the fact that there must have been something to save if it was taking this long-right? Eventually, a man in a white coat with a sad face came out, and everyone knew. Worthless tears fell down their faces, why were they still crying? What was left for them to cry about? Even before the doctor opened his stupid mouth, said his stupid words, with his stupid dooschebag haircut and his stupid shoes and his stupid job...they knew.

To Be Continued...

After I get seven reviews. So if you want the next chapter, gang up on your friends and make them come review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven~For The First Time

Joy's eyelids lightly fluttered open. "Joy?" Patricia asked hesitantly. She sat up a little, turning to see two people by her bedside. Patricia and...Gary. Ugh. Had she passed out at a party or something? She hoped she hadn't puked on him again. Wait a second. Gary was here...everything came flooding back, and she felt tears, real tears. She had even failed at killing herself. Talk about the ultimate loser. "Joy!" Gary exclaimed, and suddenly his arms were around her. "Get off of me!" Joy growled, pushing him so hard he fell on the floor. Woah. Talk about something nobody expected. "You asswipe!" Joy screamed. "Joy, I can explain, I-" Joy made a move to stand up, but then she realized she had at least three IV's. Fabulous.

"JOY!"Gary screamed. "What?" Joy sighed, defeated and drained. "You left before I could tell you, I tried to go after you but I got stopped by my housemaster and-" "Why was there a girl in your room and why did you exchange I Love Yous?" Joy asked. "How about the fact that my younger sister Willow had to transfer from Staffordshire because the girls there were calling her a whore?" Gary demanded. Patricia quietly left. Joy stayed silent too, her jaw working. "Of course, you never considered that!" Gary continued. "Instead you decided to kill yourself and our baby...no, she isn't ours, she's mine, because there's no way you'll be getting custody if I take you to court! Seeing as you have proven that you are a danger to not only yourself but the child as well..."

"Is it still alive?" Joy asked, tears rolling again. "Yes, Joy and, god Joy so are you..." Gary's anger disolved for the moment, his hands embraced Joy again, on the verge of tears himself. Gary couldn't explain it, he was just so happy she was alive...it was the best feeling in the world, and he'd never felt that way about another girl before. "Gary." Joy whispered back, and suddenly, they kissed. Right there. It was a first kiss, gentle, worried, ever so shy, even if they had already done other things...they had really started getting into things when they heard somebody at the door. "Wow, you guys make up fast." They looked up to see Patricia smirking at them. An elderly woman in a grey tweed suit stood behind her.

"Joy, I'll just be needing to have a few words with you now..." the woman said. "Hold on a minute." Patricia smirked. "Joy won't speak to anyone without her attorney, and we will be with you in half an hour. Until then, I suggest some coffee and maybe a quickie." The woman scoffed and left. "Okay, that bought you an hour max. Now-" Patricia noticed that Gary still hadn't left. "Out weasel!" She snapped. Gary obliged. Joy could tell that they had spent far too much time with each other over the past...however long they'd been out of school. And it looked like they had been making the opposite of progress. "Anyway, that woman is here to check on your mental health. Our mission is to make sure that we convince her you're sane. If not, it's off to the loony bin for a while." Patricia told her.

"Okay." Joy choked. "Now firstly, you kept muttering about Fabian yesterday in your sleep, all about how he never cared about you, let alone liked you. Well, I have this to prove you wrong." Patricia shook a flash drive in front of Joy's face before she pulled her laptop from her bag. "What is it?" Joy asked. "It's security footage from the museum when you died last year." Joy gasped. Fabian was the first to her, abandoning Nina for her. He was crying, begging Joy to come back...he was screaming about her pulse. Then Nina saved her life..."Wow." Joy muttered. "So you see, that whole "nobody loves me" thing is just making you seem like a spoiled whiny bitch. Everyone cares about you, and I wish you could have seen the looks on their faces when I told them you were awake."

"How long was I asleep?" Joy asked. "Eight days." Patricia said. "I guess I slept through my ultrasound then." "Yep. Don't worry though, I got it all on camera. You kept pulling a derp face. It was pretty hilarious. Gary actually cried when he heard the heartbeat." "Is it a boy or a girl?" Joy asked. At this point Patricia didn't care that her best friend had just attempted to take her life...the urge to slap her was so bad she had to sit on her hands. "Joy, you are nine weeks pregnant. You know they can't tell the gender until at least week twenty." Patricia said, talking simply as if Joy were a kindergartener. "Oh yeah. I guess I've just lost track of time. I think my stomach is a bit bigger though." "Yeah, a bit." Patricia laughed.

Then, she couldn't resist any longer. She hugged Joy, squeezing her tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Patricia whispered. "I thought I would have to face the world without my best friend. So next time you get suicidally depressed, please come talk to me before you go off in a bitter rage." Patricia smirked. "Okay." Joy laughed. She could live, she wouldn't die, she could actually stay alive! "Now, keep that smile on your face, that's golden! Wait, now you're starting to look like a creepy homicidal maniac. They're still more likely to send you back to the real world if they decide you are potentially suicidal than potentially homicidal. Just keep that in mind." Patricia said. "Are you ready for me now?" The elderly lady was back. "Yes ma'am." Joy said. Patricia closed the door, and it was time for the first round of questioning.

To Be Continued...

So, you guys got seven reviews. I was in a good mood today, so you guys got a happy chapter. Bad mood=sad chapter. Also, I need name suggestions for both genders for all the couples. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve~Luck**

Joy nervously clutched her bedsheet. The woman had just left, and Joy felt totally drained...all she could do now was hope. Patricia and the elderly woman stood outside the room talking. From the looks of it, Patricia was pretty angry about something. Then they opened the door. Joy tried to look like she hadn't been watching. "Miss Mercer." A doctor, the elderly lady, Patricia, and Gary stood in the doorway. Gary had a stricken look, Patricia still looked furious, the doctor looked concerned, and the elderly lady looked stone cold. "I have made the decision to have her committed and sedated." The woman said. "On what grounds?" Patricia asked. "On account that talk is cheap and actions speak louder than words. I find that Joy is insane. She will also lose all custodial rights to the child, it will be placed in state custody."

"Why will the child be placed in state custody? I have custodial rights as its father!" Gary exclaimed. "Good luck with that." Was all the woman said, before both she and the doctor left the room. Joy couldn't breathe. She lost her whole world, found it again, and now...this was worse than any of the other feelings. It was absolutely indescribable. She choked, feeling the tears on her face. Gary came to cradle her, she turned her face into his chest. Patricia hugged her from behind. "Don't tell anyone else. If they ask, I'm being kept because I have...I don't know, extreme morning sickness." Joy said. "Oh, that reminds me." Patricia said. "What?" Joy asked. "Princess Kate is pregnant." Joy couldn't stop herself from squealing "EEEE!" and it made Patricia a little bit happier to know that she could make Joy smile.

"Extreme morning sickness?" Amber asked. Gary had already told Trudy and Victor of Joy's wish, and they had agreed to keep her secret. "Yeah, like what the Dutchess has." "Oh." Amber said. Patricia was very relieved when everyone else bought it. Later, Patricia was lying in her room, secretly crying. It was almost as if she and Eddie were psychically linked, because soon he was at her side, cradling her. "They commited her, didn't they?" He asked. Patricia nodded. "I won't tell anyone." Eddie said. "I just realized that there are exactly nine months to Christmas." "I can't believe it's already March." Eddie said. "Soon it'll be September." Eddie said. "And we'll be parents." Patricia said. "We already are." Eddie told her.

"Let's talk about baby names." Patricia said suddenly. "Okay. So we should have two boy names and two girl names." Eddie said. "I know at least one of them is a girl." Patricia said. "How?" Eddie asked. Patricia put on her best Amber face and said "My hair is getting dryer!" Eddie laughed. Patricia did too. Eddie could always make her feel so much better. "I kind of want to name them Robert and Louisa. Like, after Sarah's parents." Patricia told him. "That sounds very nice. Robert William and Louisa Emily? We can figure out the rest later." Eddie smiled, lying back and pulling Patricia into his arms. "I can't believe how perfect that sounds. I can't wait!" Patricia said. "We have to wait until September." Eddie said. Wow, September.

"Hello, is this the Shady Sunlight center?" Gary asked. "Yes, may I ask who you are calling for?" A perky sounding woman asked on the other end. "I'm calling for Joy Mercer." Gary said proffessionally. "Oh, she is not able to have contact with outside friends and family for the first six weeks." "Oh." Gary said, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. "Am I at least allowed to know if she is alright?" "May I ask who is calling?" The woman asked. "I am the father of her baby." "Alright, I can see that as a valid reason for concern. I saw her a little bit ago, she appears to be doing alright, but the first week is always hard of course. She is able to walk and she has made a few friends. I am only telling you this because I can hear concern in your voice, I'm actually not supposed to." The woman sounded sheepish.

"Thank you very much." Gary said. "I'll tell you she called." The woman hung up. Gary stepped over to his dorm's window and looked out across the grass. He knew the other call he needed to make. Gary needed to call his... father. A prominent lawyer, but he didn't want this to be the impression his father got of Joy. "Dad?" He asked. "Yes?" His father replied. "You know how you're always talking about how corrupt America's justice system is?" "Yes." His father said. "Well have I got a case for you." He said. "Go on." His father asked him. Gary did. He told his father everything about what happened. When he got done, his father said he would help, that no child needed to go through that no matter what their parents did. Then he hung up the phone on Gary.

"You okay bro? Where have been the past few weeks? I haven't heard from you at all." He said. "I've been dealing with different things." Gary said. "Like, parent shit?" "Like, I got the girl I've been in love with since the seventh grade but never really talked to pregnant." "So you were the dad!" Gary's roommate exclaimed. "Shh. Like more people need to know1" Gary said. "You screwed up bro." Was all he could say. "I know." "Oh well, I'm off to smoke some weed." Gary's roommate left. There was absolutely no way he could bring a baby here!" Gary left for Anubis house, deciding to talk to Victor, man to-well, man-thing-creature, about this. Maybe Victor would let him stay in the living room with the baby.

**To Be Continued...**

**Congratulations to the Duke & Dutchess of Cambridge on their pregnancy!**


End file.
